Masquerade
by Under The Blackened Sky
Summary: As Kagome studies for her next test, Inuyasha listens to a song Kagome is playing and thinks of how it fits his feelings perfectly. Songfic.
1. Masquerade

Ok, so the song that I'm using in here is originally sung in japenese, but in order for you to understand it, I used the english translation. So, I hope you enjoy.

Discliamer: I own neither Inuyasha nor the song Masquerade by Hitomi.

* * *

"Kagome, how long are you going to study for?" Inuyasha asked as he sat cross-legged on her bed.

"For the rest of the night Inuyasha, I have a very important test tomorrow that I can't fail," Kagome explained to the bored half-demon, "Just relax and listen to the music."

"Ooh, I love this song!" Kagome squealed when Masquerade by Hitomi came on.

_With my heart locked away_

_I don a cold demeanor and a mask_

_Who knows my honest face?_

_Aside from you_

As Inuyasha listened to the words, he was shocked. They matched him perfectly. Everybody always treated him horribly because he was half-demon, so when Kikyo sealed him to the tree and betrayed him, he locked his heart away to protect himself from others. He gave anyone who even looked at him a cold look and made sure to stay away from everyone. He could trust no one, but then Kagome came along and he opened up to her slowly without even realizing it. He only showed Kagome who he really was. She was the only one he would let in to his heart.

_Having never once thought that_

_I wanted to expose my weakness or my strength_

_I have hid my tears_

_From someone who can show me her true face_

_I can't lose you when I kept on searching for you_

Inuyasha felt like the song described him perfectly. He could never expose his weakness to others because they would surely use it against him, especially Naraku. He couldn't expose his strength either, if Naraku or any of his opponents knew that he was stronger when Kagome was with him, they would…no, he wouldn't let that happen. Even when things got bad, he never cried, the only time he really remembered crying was when he thought Kagome was dead from being poisoned. He had thought he had lost her. He had never felt so much pain before. He couldn't lose her, he had always heard that there was one person out there for everyone, but he didn't think there was someone out there for him. No, no one would want a lowly half-demon, but he found her, he found Kagome.

_You're my destiny_

_I want to try believing in you_

_Though I still don't know the eternal meaning_

_You're my destiny_

_If I compose tomorrow's dream_

_It will turn into destiny_

_Say you'll share with me one love_

Kagome was his destiny. Even if Naraku had not interfered and attacked Kikyo in disguise, there was never enough trust or love between them, if there was, he would never had ended up pinned to the Goshinboku for fifty years. He would let himself try believing in someone one more time. He would believe in Kagome because she was always there for him. He wanted to stay with Kagome forever. He hoped that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

_In order to grasp things with my own hands_

_I've lived up 'til now by calmly hurting others_

_But what's been left behind_

_In these hands of mine is nothing but solitude_

Before Kagome, Inuyasha thought he could afford to place his trust in no one, so he just kept to himself and if anyone tried to talk to him, he would yell at them or do something that would hurt them so that they wouldn't come back, but doing that left him with nothing and no one. He was alone in the world, that was the way he thought he had to live.

_I won't wish for anything, as long as you're with me_

_You're my destiny_

_I want to open my heart_

_To the love that I can't surrender_

_You're my destiny_

_The bonds I feel_

_Tell me our meeting was destiny_

_Say you'll share with me one love_

He had decided not too long ago that he wouldn't wish on the jewel. The only reason he was going to become full demon in the first place was so that he would be accepted, but now that he had Kagome, he didn't need to be a full demon to be accepted. Kagome loved him the way he was. He knew that Kagome was his destiny because only he and Kagome could travel through the well. He knew they had a strong bond. Every time Kagome was gone, she was all he could think about, that's why he always came to pick her up early. When Naraku was defeated and the jewel complete, would she stay with him? She had to, he wouldn't let her go. He couldn't live without her.

_You're my destiny_

_I want to try believing in you…_

_You're my destiny_

_If I compose tomorrow's dream…_

_You're my destiny_

_I want to open my heart_

_To the love that I can't surrender_

_You're my destiny_

_The bonds I feel_

_Tell me our meeting was destiny_

_Say you'll share with me one love_

As the song ended, Inuyasha continued in his thoughts. He wanted to tell Kagome he loved her, to let her know that he would always be with her and everything would be alright, but it wasn't the right time yet. Sometime soon, though, he would tell Kagome his feelings and ask her to be his forever. He looked forward to that day, to the future that they would have together. The love that they would share. The destiny that they would share.

* * *

**Here are the original lyrics for those of you that are curious:**

Kokoro ni kagi wo kaketa mama  
Tsumetai taido de kamen wo mi ni tsukeru  
Dare ga boku no sugao  
Shitte iru darou? Kimi no hoka ni ha

Jibun no yowasa mo tsuyosa mo  
Sarakedashitai nante ichido mo omowazu ni  
Namida kakushite kita  
Hontou no kao wo miserareru hito

Sagashitsudzuketeta kimi wo ushinaenai

You're My Destiny  
Shinjite mitai  
Eien no imi ha mada wakaranai kedo  
You're My Destiny  
Ashita no yume wo  
Tsudzureba sore ga unmei ni kawaru  
Say you'll share with me one love

Kono te ni tsukamitoru tame ni  
Heiki de kizutsukete koko made ikite kita  
Dakedo kodoku dake ga  
Kono boku no te ni nokosareta mono

Nanimo nozomanai kimi ga soba ni ireba

You're My Destiny  
Kokoro wo akete  
Uchiaketai yuzurenai omoi wo  
You're My Destiny  
Kanjiru kizuna  
Futari no deai unmei nanda to  
Say you'll share with me one love

You're My Destiny  
Shinjite mitai...  
You're My Destiny  
Ashita no yume wo...  
You're My Destiny  
Kokoro wo akete  
Uchiaketai yuzurenai omoi wo  
You're My Destiny  
Kanjiru kizuna  
Futari no deai unmei nanda to  
Say you'll share with me one love

* * *

So, I hoped you liked it, or at least saw that the lyrics fit Inuyasha perfectly. Please R&R!


	2. Stories

I wasn't thinking about writing another song fic, but Luna-Chan96 wanted me to do a sequel, so I wrote this. This time I had the lyrics stand on their own and I like it better. I used the english translation of this song. I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Stories by Hitomi.

* * *

It was getting late so Inuyasha headed back in through Kagome's window. He had been sitting on the roof letting her study in peace.

_You are my stories_

_A tale I have never read before_

_You are my stories_

_A tale I have never read before_

He chuckled. Kagome was slumped against her desk-top, her head using her book as a pillow. His eyes softened as he reached her sleeping form.

_When I gaze into your eyes_

_I can see an unknown land_

He gently picked her up, careful not to wake her, and carried her bridal style over to her bed. He set her down and covered her with her blankets before brushing a stray hair out of her face. He let his hand linger.

_The stories where the door opened_

_A tale that will never be shut again_

_The stories where the door opened_

_A tale that will never be shut again_

He kneeled down beside her bed and watched her sleep. When would the day come that he would be able to admit his feelings? He knew without a doubt that he loved her. Corny as it sounded, he knew they were made for each. It was true and hell, why would the well only allow him and Kagome to pass through if it wasn't?

_Destiny cannot be changed_

_I shall head to an unknown land_

They couldn't be together yet, though. Naraku was still a huge threat to them and he needed to be destroyed. That would come first.

_I want to protect you_

_With that simple thought alone_

_Until the moment when_

_This pitch black world overflows with light_

His stomach clenched as it always did when he thought of the final battle with Naraku. What if one of them was killed? What if Kagome was killed? He clenched his fists. That wouldn't happen. He would protect everyone. He would protect _her_.

_I want to protect you_

_With that simple thought alone_

_Until the moment when_

_This pitch black world overflows with light_

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome mumble in her sleep, her head turning towards him.

He smiled tenderly and moved over so he was sitting cross-legged and leaning against the wall underneath her window. He would not think of the bad things that could happen. He wouldn't worry about that. He would just enjoy the time he spent with Kagome.

* * *

R&R Please!! I value your opinions and I would like to know what you think!


End file.
